


safe place

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: “You always take my side of the bed the minute I leave,” he blurted out. “Why?”Magnus frowned slightly. “Do I?”





	safe place

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am and i'm feeling soft. that's all i'm going to say.

“Magnus, can I ask you something?”

It was something Alec had noticed Magnus was doing, but never knew how to ask about. When Alec left the bed in the mornings, Magnus took his side.

At first, Alec thought it was just Magnus liking the space, taking the whole bed like a giant starfish, but sometimes Magnus just rolled over to Alec's side or changed their pillows when Alec wasn't looking.

Magnus liked to drink his coffee in bed and he always did it on Alec's side.

Actually, whatever Magnus did in bed in the mornings he did it on Alec's side.

It was intriguing to Alec. Why was he doing it?

“Is something wrong with your pillow?” Alec asked one time and Magnus shrugged and kept sleeping.

And then Alec asked if Magnus wanted to exchange sides, or something, and Magnus only frowned. “Do you?” he asked and it was Alec's turn to shrug. They tried sleeping on different sides of the bed that night, but it didn't feel right and Magnus still took Alec's side in the morning.

It didn't make any sense.

So that's why, one morning, Alec decided to finally ask about it.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, not glancing up from the papers he was working on. (On Alec's side of the bed, of course.)

Alec didn't know how to actually form the question.

“You always take my side of the bed the minute I leave,” he blurted out. “Why?”

Magnus frowned slightly. “Do I?”

“You do,” Alec confirmed.

Magnus bit his lip, clearly trying to find a perfect way to say whatever he was about to say. Alec waited, leaning on the doorframe.

“I guess I just-,” a slight pause, “like it?”

Alec still didn't understand. “Like what?”

Magnus blushed, he actually blushed.

“Your pillow smells like you,” Magnus cleared his throat, “and I like it.”

Oh.

_Oh._

That explained a thing or two. 

“It’s just nice to still- feel you around me when you're not in here, with me?” Magnus offered, sounding unsure of himself. “I haven't really thought about it.”

But now it made sense, in every possible way. And Alec absolutely loved it. He loved the idea of Magnus missing Alec the minute he rolled out of the bed.

“It gets cold after you leave,” Magnus kept talking, “and your side feels warmer. It feels safe, like you.”

The way Magnus just said all of that, like it wasn't a big deal, like he literally hadn't given it a thought before. It makes Alec just stare at him, little dumbfounded. He's dating the most adorable man in the universe.

“Does it bother you?” Magnus then asked, uncertainly. “I can stop.”

“ _No_ ,” Alec breathed out, “No, it definitely doesn't bother me.”

“Good,” Magnus said, then repeated firmly, “good.”

Alec had a massive urge to kiss him.

“I love you,” he said instead. 

Magnus looked half-amused and half-adoring while answering, “I love you, too. _Now_ kiss me already.” 

And how could Alec possibly say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments very super much appreciated!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://eclipseben.tumblr.com/)


End file.
